Seuls au monde
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: Alex va en Angleterre avec l'intention de ramener Willow avec lui. Il ne se doute pas qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de revenir...
1. Chapitre 1

**SEULS AU MONDE :**

Buffy était stressée. Aujourd'hui, Dawn rentrait au lycée. Un lycée reconstruit au même endroit que celui où elle avait été pendant 3 ans. Un lycée où elle avait vécu l'enfer… plutôt normal vu qu'il était situé sur la bouche de l'enfer ! Elle ne voulait pas que Dawn vive ça elle aussi… Elle entendit le bruit d'une voiture se garer devant la maison. C'était Alex, il devait les emmener, elle et Dawn, pour qu'elle fasse l'inspection de ce lycée maudit. Elle alla lui ouvrir avant d'appeler Dawn pour la faire descendre. Alex entra dans la maison et rejoignit Buffy dans la salle à manger.

Al : Prête pour le grand jour ?

B : Non, je songe à la faire entrer dans un couvent !

Al : Je parlais de Dawn…

B : Oh. Elle est en train de se faire toute belle, je crois qu'elle est surtout prête à faire des ravages !

Al : T'as du souci à te faire…

B : M'en parle pas !

Elle repassa ensuite devant les escaliers, et en profita pour appeler à nouveau Dawn, avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner, Alex sur les talons. Comme tous les matins, il leva les yeux sur elle et lui demanda d'une voix pleine d'espoir :

Al : Des nouvelles ?

Et comme chaque matin, Buffy allait devoir lui ôter cet espoir et faire face à sa mine déçue.

B : Non.

Il grimaça, lassé de toujours entendre la même réponse et s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Buffy détestait le voir comme ça. Il avait changé depuis le départ de Willow. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, c'était de ses nouvelles. Pas venant de Giles parce qu'ils en avaient régulièrement mais il voulait décrocher le téléphone et entendre la voix de Willow, l'entendre lui dire qu'elle allait bien et surtout qu'elle allait bientôt revenir.

B : Alex, si elle appelait quelqu'un ce serait toi, pas moi.

Il ferma les yeux en guise de réponse. Dawn entra dans la cuisine à ce moment-là.

D : Salut ! Oh là là, je suis toute excitée !

Al : C'est juste une rentrée au lycée, Dawnie.

D : Justement !

Alex esquissa un sourire avant de quitter la cuisine. Buffy plaça un bol de céréales devant Dawn avant de le suivre. Elle le rejoignit dans le salon.

Al : Ca fait 3 mois, pourquoi elle appelle pas ?

B : Parce qu'elle a peur.

Al : Mais on lui en veut pas, elle le sait.

B : Peut-être qu'elle ne le sait pas tellement.

Al : Tu peux me donner le numéro de Giles ?

B : Alex, que veux-tu qu'il te dise de plus qu'il ne m'a déjà dit ?

Al : Buffy. S'il te plait…

Elle ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit un papier et le lui tendit.

Al : Merci.

Dawn se remontra alors.

D : J'ai fini ! On y va ? J'aimerais pas être en retard !

B : T'as mangé tes céréales ?

D : Oui, maman.

Al : Quelle belle famille nous formons !

B : Ouh là, faudrait pas que tu te fasses des idées !

Al : Moi ? Jamais !

D : Bon le vieux couple, on y va ?

Al : Oui !

B : Ah les jeunes !

* * *

Alex rentra chez lui après avoir déposé Buffy et Dawn au lycée. La première chose qu'il fit fut de prendre le papier que Buffy lui avait donné. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro qui était écrit dessus. Après quelques secondes d'attente, la voix de Giles se fit entendre :

G : Allo ?

Al : Salut Giles ! C'est Alex.

G : Alex ? Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Buffy ?

Al : Non non. Buffy va bien… à moins que Dawn ne l'ait tuée parce qu'elle la suivait partout mais elle allait bien ce matin.

G : Alors pourquoi tu appelles ?

Al : Je peux parler à Willow ?

G : Alex, elle ne se sent pas prête.

Al : Je veux juste lui parler, Giles… Deux minutes…

G : Je suis désolé, Alex.

Al : Mais elle a peur de quoi ? C'est juste un téléphone !

G : Elle n'est pas prête Alex.

Al : Giles, s'il vous plait…

G : Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. J'appellerais bientôt. Je dois y aller, Alex.

Al : Au revoir.

Il raccrocha le téléphone, totalement dépité et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait besoin de parler à Willow, de savoir qu'elle allait VRAIMENT bien et d'entendre sa voix. Tout à coup, il décida quelque chose. C'en était trop, il allait en Angleterre.

* * *

Westbury, Angleterre :

Giles tournait en rond dans sa maison. Depuis le coup de fil d'Alex la veille, il était très inquiet. Le jeune homme lui avait semblé désespéré et il pensait qu'il était temps pour Willow de reprendre contact au moins avec lui. Pour le bien de tous les deux. Willow ne comprenait pas que le plus grand pas dans la guérison, c'était de reprendre contact avec ses amis. Il avait bien l'intention de lui en parler dès qu'elle serait rentrée de son cours avec une des prêtresses. Ella allait sûrement se braquer, dire qu'elle avait encore besoin de temps mais elle en avait déjà eu et il était désormais temps de franchir une nouvelle étape. Giles fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des coups frappés à la porte. Ca ne pouvait pas être Willow, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne prenait plus la peine de frapper. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Alex.

Al : Hey, il y a même pas de sonnette chez vous ! Pas très évoluée l'Angleterre !

G : Alex ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Al : Vous pourriez m'inviter à entrer quand même ! Regardez ce ciel, il va bientôt pleuvoir, alors c'est ça le temps anglais !

Giles, bien qu'un peu abasourdi, laissa passer Alex et sa valise et lui dit :

G : Tu me sembles bien en forme, Alex !

Al : Ouais, désolé, je suis un peu… surexcité. Ca doit être le café de l'avion.

G : Sûrement… Tu comptes rester longtemps ?

Al : Jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus me supporter ! Pas très longtemps donc !

Alex se tortillait nerveusement et regardait partout autour de lui.

G : Elle n'est pas là, Alex.

Al : Elle est où ?

G : Elle n'est pas encore rentrée.

Al : Mais vous avez vu l'heure ! Il fait déjà nuit !

G : Elle est à un cours avec une prêtresse.

Al : Ah… D'accord… Je vous sens pas très enthousiaste, Giles !

G : Je suis plutôt mitigé à vrai dire. Tu aurais dû me prévenir Alex.

Al : Je l'ai pas vraiment programmé en fait.

G : Tu sais, c'est une bonne chose mais j'aurais préféré pouvoir la préparer.

Al : Ca l'aurait encore plus stressée. Là, elle est mise devant le fait accompli, ça sera plus spontané !

G : Tu n'as pas tort…

Al : Heureusement que vous me dîtes ça, je commençais à me demander ce que je faisais là !

G : Willow sera très heureuse de te voir… passé l'effet de surprise… Allez, on va t'installer dans la chambre d'amis.

Ils montèrent alors tous les deux les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage.


	2. Chapitre 2

Willow rentrait enfin de son cours. C'était toujours très intéressant mais ces cours étaient très éreintants et Willow en revenait toujours épuisée. Elle entra dans la vaste propriété de Giles, prête à savourer le thé que Giles lui préparait toujours mais pourtant, elle ne put réprimander un frisson. Elle ressentait une impression étrange. Comme si quelque chose qu'elle redoutait mais qu'elle attendait aussi était sur le point de se produire. Elle refoula cette impression qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et entra d'un bon pas dans la maison pour y rencontrer Giles.

W : Bonsoir !

G : Willow ! Alors ce cours ?

W : Epuisant !

G : Tu as faim ?

W : Je suis affamée !

Elle se retourna vers la table et y vit quelque chose qui la troubla.

W : Trois couverts ?

G : Oui, nous avons un invité.

W : Qui ça ?

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, le rythme cardiaque de Willow se mit à accélérer. L'étrange impression qu'elle avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant lui revint 100 fois plus forte et ses jambes flageolaient. Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de Giles, ni même s'il lui en avait donné une, mais elle entendit derrière elle une voix familière… trop familière. Elle fit volte-face et découvrit l'homme qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance, qui l'avait sauvée 3 mois auparavant et qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis.

W : Alex ?

Al : Salut toi.

Willow était figée sur place, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, paralysée par la surprise et la peur. Elle se tourna brièvement vers Giles, les yeux agrandis par la confusion, avant de refaire face à Alex mais à peine retournée, elle se sentit happée par une masse et plongée dans une odeur qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. N'y tenant plus, Alex avait franchi les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et avait pris sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Willow enfouit sa tête dans la chemise d'Alex et se mit à sangloter.

Al : Ne pleure pas.

W : Je suis désolée.

Al : Ne le sois pas.

Giles s'éclipsa discrètement de la pièce et Alex mena Willow jusqu'au canapé où il la fit asseoir.

Al : Hey, tu crois que j'ai envie de te revoir en larmes après tant de temps ?

W : Je suis désolée.

Al : Désolée pour quoi ?

W : Pour tout.

Al : Tu crois pas que tu t'es déjà assez excusée avant de partir ?

W : Pourquoi t'es venu comme ça ?

Al : Mais tu donnais pas de nouvelles alors j'ai décidé d'en donner moi-même !

W : Je pouvais pas revenir, Alex.

Al : Oui mais il existe un outil formidable de nos jours appelé téléphone !

W : Oui mais…

Al : J'attendais de tes nouvelles… Tu me manquais…

W : Toi aussi.

Al : Giles cuisine bien ?

W : Il se débrouille. Pourquoi ?

Al : Parce que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer aux fourneaux !

W : Je t'assure qu'il se débrouille !

Al : Bon viens, on va voir ça !

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la cuisine.

* * *

Giles regardait avec amusement Willow qui ne cessait de faire des aller-retours entre sa chambre et la salle de bains fébrilement. Elle fouillait frénétiquement dans ses bagages pour vérifier qu'elle n'oubliait rien.

G : Willow ?

W : Oui ?

G : Tu es sûre que vous ne partez qu'un week-end ?Tu as assez de bagages pour toute une semaine… ou même deux…

W : Vous trouvez ?

G : Oui.

W : J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose !

G : Tu as tout revérifié une dizaine de fois !

W : Oh, je suis toute excitée ! Je suis jamais allée à Londres ce qui est stupide quand on sait qu'on est en Angleterre… Sauf pendant mon bref passage à Heathrow mais c'était pas vraiment une visite et je devrais me taire… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Alex ?

G : T'inquiète pas, il ne partira pas sans toi.

A ce moment, Alex entra :

Al : Ca y est, t'es prête ?

W : Oui !

Al : Willow ! Il y a beaucoup trop de valises là !

W : Tu trouves ?

Al : Non mais attend, tu vas m'en virer ! Celle-là et celle-là, au revoir !

W : Non, pas celle-là, il y a mes sous-vêtements dedans !

Al : C'est bon, me raconte pas ta vie !

W : Bon, on y va ?

Al : C'est parti !

G : Amusez-vous bien et Willow, n'oublie pas que tu as un cours lundi.

Al : Vous en faîtes pas beau-papa, je vous la ramène à l'heure !

Alex et Willow quittèrent la pièce en ricanant. Giles resta un moment à fixer la porte, l'air pensif. Il alla ensuite jusqu'à la fenêtre d'où il put voir les deux jeunes gens monter dans un taxi. Cela faisait 2 mois qu'Alex était arrivé à Westbury et Willow était rayonnante. Giles ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureuse depuis des mois. Elle faisait d'immenses progrès dans ses cours et sa formation serait bientôt terminée. Il était désormais sûr qu'elle s'en sortirait…

* * *

Alex et Willow pénétrèrent dans un hôtel londonien et se dirigèrent vers la réception :

Al : Bonjour, j'ai réservé deux chambres au nom de Harris.

Réceptionniste : Je suis désolée mais je n'en ai qu'une seule.

Al : Comment ça ? Non, vous devez vous trompez, Alexandre Harris.

R : Non, une seule chambre.

Al : Bon, est-ce qu'on peut en avoir une deuxième ?

R : Je suis désolée mais l'hôtel est complet.

Al : Mais vous savez qu'être désolée ! (à Willow) On va devoir chercher un autre hôtel.

W : Alex, il est tard et j'ai pas envie de chercher un hôtel dans toute la ville. On peut dormir dans la même chambre pour deux nuits, c'est pas grave…

Al : Tu es sûre ?

W : Mais oui.

Al : Okay. On prend la chambre !

* * *

Willow était assise sur le grand lit de la chambre d'hôtel. Elle épluchait une dizaine de brochures de visite de la ville. Elle éleva la voix :

W : Je te préviens, demain je t'emmène faire du shopping !

Alex émergea de la salle de bains.

Al : Ah ouais ? T'as fait notre itinéraire ?

W : Ouais !

Elle rangea les brochures tandis qu'Alex prenait des couvertures qu'il étalait sur le sol.

W : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Al : Bah je prépare mon lit. Enfin, entre guillemets.

W : Mais Alex, le lit est assez grand pour nous deux !

Al : Tu crois ?

W : Mais enfin Alex, sois pas ridicule ! On peut dormir dans le même lit quand même ! Tu vas pas dormir par terre !

Al : Bah… si tu es sûre…

W : Mais oui ! Allez, viens !

Il alla la rejoindre et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

Al : Shopping, hein ?

W : Ouais ! Il faut absolument qu'on aille dans un immense magasin de jouets. Il doit y avoir des milliers de jouets ! Ca va être génial et il faudra qu'on finisse la journée dans un pub et qu'on aille voir le Big Ben ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et constata qu'il s'était endormi pendant qu'elle parlait. Elle sourit et remonta les couvertures sur lui avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait fait s'il n'était pas arrivé quelques semaines auparavant. Il l'avait tellement aidée. Elle éteignit la lumière et se coucha à ses côtés. Heureusement qu'il était là…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Willow avait tiré Alex du lit très tôt pour faire le tour de la ville. Bien sûr, la première destination que Willow avait choisi avait été le magasin de jouets. Ils y avaient passé plus d'une heure et ressemblaient vraiment à des enfants. Alex s'était surpris à contempler Willow. Elle avait vraiment changé depuis quelques semaines et dans le bon sens. Aujourd'hui, elle avait vraiment été resplendissante, innocente et pure, comme il aimerait la voir plus souvent. Quand il la voyait si belle, si éblouissante, il était captivé. C'était agréable comme sensation. Mais maintenant ça lui faisait peur. Il était captivé au début mais maintenant, il avait des papillons dans le ventre dès qu'elle se trouvait à moins de 2 mètres de lui (dormir dans le même lit qu'elle avait frôlé la torture !), ça en devenait étourdissant. Il n'aimait pas ce que ça signifiait. Ca signifiait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, à moins que ça ne soit déjà fait et il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Trop de complications en perspective. Le fait qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Giles était souvent occupé, jouait beaucoup et ça ne serait jamais arrivé à Sunnydale. Et c'était pour ça qu'il allait proposer à Willow de rentrer avec lui. Il était temps pour tous les deux.

* * *

Alex et Willow se trouvaient dans un taxi qui les ramenait à la demeure de Giles. Willow regardait par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le temps pluvieux.

Al : A quoi tu penses ?

W : A notre week-end qui a été trop court !

Al : Il y en aura d'autres.

W : Vraiment !

Al : Bien sûr !

W : Cool !

Le taxi se gara. Alex paya le chauffeur et lui et Willow gagnèrent rapidement la maison pour éviter d'être trempés.

Al : Giles ! On est rentrés !

W : Il doit encore être à une réunion.

Al : T'es sûre que c'est pas juste un prétexte pour aller draguer dans un pub ?

Willow lui passa devant en lui donnant une petite tape avant d'aller s'asseoir au salon.

Al : Willow, il faut qu'on parle.

W : A propos de quoi ?

Al : Tu crois pas qu'il est grand temps de rentrer à Sunnydale ?

W : Quoi ! Non !

Al : Pourquoi ?

W : Parce que je ne suis pas prête ! Je ne maîtrise rien !

Al : Giles n'arrête pas de dire que tu fais d'immenses progrès !

W : D'immenses progrès ne veulent pas dire une formation terminée !

Al (en s'asseyant à côté d'elle) : Willow, ma choupinette, je sais de quoi tu as peur. J'ai appelé Buffy plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines et tout le monde a hâte que tu reviennes. Tout le monde t'attend pour t'accueillir à bras ouverts là-bas.

W : Et si je les déçois ? Et si mes pouvoirs m'échappent encore !

Al : Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas.

W : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Al : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

W : Tu es génial pour me faire sourire ou rire, me remonter le moral et me soutenir mais tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable.

Al : J'étais aux premières loges quand tu as essayé de détruire le monde.

W : Mais tu n'as rien vu…

Al : Je n'ai rien vu parce que tu ne me laisses pas voir. Il y a cette partie de ta vie à laquelle je n'ai pas accès. Quand tu es en cours, je fais le tour de la propriété, je monte à cheval, je fais la conversation à Giles, tout et n'importe quoi mais je ne suis jamais avec toi. Parce que tu refuses que je vois ce côté de toi…

W : Tu veux voir ? Alors tu vas voir.


	3. Chapitre 3

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis dans l'herbe verdoyante d'un parc.

Al : Whoua.

W : Ca ta fait peur, hein ? Je te fais peur maintenant !

Al : Non. Tu m'impressionnes. Tu dis que tu ne maîtrises rien mais Willow, au contraire, tu maîtrises tout ! Est-ce que tu as vu le contrôle que tu as sur toi-même ? Et tes pouvoirs n'en sont pas moins puissants. Je t'admire, tu sais.

W : Arrête, je vais rougir.

Al : Mais c'est vrai.

W : C'est grâce à toi.

Al : Tu parles !

W : Je rigole pas, Alex. Je sais pas ce que je serais devenue si tu n'étais pas arrivé. Est-ce que tu réalises que je viens de te montrer quelque chose que je n'avais jamais montré à personne d'autre, pas même à Tara ?

Al : Je sais que ça signifie beaucoup pour toi. Et j'en suis très touché.

W : Merci.

Elle lui prit la main et ils se regardèrent en souriant pendant plusieurs instants. Puis, Willow s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant qu'Alex ne le rompe sans ouvrir les yeux.

Al : Willow, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

W : Je t'embrasse.

Elle reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Alex se laissa tomber en arrière entraînant Willow avec lui, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser…

* * *

Giles tournait en rond dans le salon quand Alex entra dans la maison.

Al : Hey Giles ! Vous êtes là en pleine journée, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive !

G : Il faut que j'emmène Molly, Kennedy et Annabelle à Sunnydale. Est-ce que je prends 2 billets d'avion en plus ?

Al : Non.

G : Alex, on va avoir besoin de vous.

Al : Willow ne se sent pas prête.

G : Ca fait 3 mois que tu es là, 6 pour Willow. C'est suffisant, tu ne crois pas ?

Al : Willow n'est pas prête !

G : Qui n'est pas prêt ? Toi ou elle ?

Al : Giles, on peut faire des recherches sur ce truc là… la Force, ou chercher des nouvelles tueuses potentielles mais on reste ici.

G : D'accord…

Alex quitta alors la pièce. Giles resta là sans bouger. Il était inquiet. Les deux jeunes gens s'isolaient du reste du monde. Giles savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, il les avait souvent surpris main dans la main ou même dans une étreinte passionnée. Fondamentalement, cette relation n'était pas une mauvaise chose pour Willow, c'était même une bonne chose… si on oubliait le fait qu'elle se cachait derrière Alex et qu'il marchait dans son jeu… Mais il ne pouvait pas toujours rester derrière eux alors il allait à Sunnydale pour prévenir Buffy du danger qui la menaçait.

* * *

Willow rangeait quelques ingrédients de magie dans sa chambre quand elle sentit sa présence et lança avec un sourire en coin :

W : T'en as pas marre de toujours me regarder ?

Alex entra dans la chambre et alla jusqu'à Willow avant de l'enlacer.

Al : Je m'en lasse pas.

Willow sourit et l'embrassa.

Al : Tu étais où ?

W : Avec les filles, elles m'avaient demandé de les aider.

Al : Ne me dis pas que Kennedy t'a encore draguée ?

W : Elle a essayé. Mais je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

Al : Tu me rassures. Mais je suis quand même soulagé qu'elle s'en aille.

Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes mais elle le repoussa gentiment.

W : Tu sais qui les emmène ?

Al : Giles.

W : Giles s'en va ?

Al : Oui. Il m'a demandé si on voulait venir avec eux.

Willow s'affola tout à coup.

W : Alex, tu sais que je peux pas !

Al : Will, je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas prête, qu'on restait. Il a compris.

W : Je suis désolée. J'aimerais en être capable mais je peux pas…

Al (en la prenant dans ses bras) : Tu n'as pas à être désolée. On attendra le temps qu'il faudra. On est pas pressés…

W : Mais peut-être que tu as envie de rentrer, toi…

Al : J'ai envie d'être avec toi.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras tandis que Giles, qui les observait dans l'embrasure de la porte, affichait un air inquiet.


	4. Chapitre 4

Alex était assis au bureau de Giles et s'amusait à tourner en rond sur le grand fauteuil en cuir. Willow arriva un dossier à la main et à la vue d'Alex qui lambinait de manière plutôt comique, un immense sourire illumina son visage.

W : Ca va ? Je te dérange pas trop ?

Alex le va les yeux vers la porte d'un air surpris et s'arrêta de tourner.

Al : Willow ! Euh, non tu me déranges pas. Je faisais une petite pause !

W : Je vois ça.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, déposa le dossier sur le bureau et embrassa Alex.

W : Je t'ai apporté le dossier que tu voulais.

Al : Tu aurais pu demander à quelqu'un de le faire pour toi.

W : Oui mais j'avais envie de te voir.

Alex la prit par la taille et elle grimpa à genoux sur le fauteuil avant de mettre ses bras autour du cou d'Alex et de l'embrasser. Il commençait à passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Willow quand le téléphone sonna.

Al : Ah.

W : Bon, je te laisse alors.

Elle descendit du fauteuil et commença à s'éloigner.

Al : Oh non !

W : Salut !

Elle quitta la pièce et Alex décrocha le téléphone tout en la suivant du regard.

Al : Bureau de Rupert Giles, observateur en chef du Conseil des observateurs !

G : « Observateur en chef » ! Alex, contente-toi de dire « Bureau de Mr. Giles » !

Al : Giles, vous pouviez pas dire que c'était vous avant que j'ai fini ma phrase !

G : Je ne voulais surtout pas t'interrompre…

Al : Alors, les nouvelles sunnydaliennes sont bonnes ?

G : La maison de Buffy est envahie de potentielles, Faith vient de débarquer en cavale et un nouvel ennemi est arrivé en ville. Je te laisse imaginer l'ambiance…

Al : Je préfère pas ! Et vous m'appelez pour…

G : Je me demandais si nous pourrions disposer de ton appartement pour loger quelques potentielles parce que la maison de Buffy commence à déborder.

Al : Oh ! Vous voulez mettre plein de filles en chaleur et totalement irresponsable dans MON appartement ! Mais vous êtes fou !

G : Alex, où veux-tu que nous les mettions ces filles !

Al : Je sais pas moi… Autre part !

G : Ca fait 6 mois que ton appartement est inoccupé, il pourrait servir à quelque chose ! A moins bien sûr, que tu ais l'intention de rentrer dans un futur proche…

Al : C'est très drole ce que vous racontez, Giles.

G : Je ne rigole pas Alex. Quand toi et Willow allez rentrer ?

Al : Comment voulez-vous que je sache ?

G : Il est plus que temps de rentrer ! Et ne me dis surtout pas que Willow n'est pas prête parce qu'elle est largement prête !

Al : J'ai essayé de lui en parler mais…

G : Mais ça ne t'arrange pas plus qu'elle de rentrer !

Al : Quoi !

G : Je t'en prie Alex ! Ce n'est pas sain de vous isoler comme ça. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous mais c'est pas une raison !

Al : Hey, est-ce que je vous ai demandé de commenter ma relation avec Willow !

G : Alex…

Al : Non ! Ca vous regarde pas, je suis désolé ! De toute façon, je vois pas pourquoi ça vous dérange !

Il s'apprêta à raccrocher au nez de Giles mais il reporta le combiné à l'oreille :

Al : Et je vous interdis d'utiliser mon appartement !

Et il raccrocha définitivement. Il se leva brusquement du fauteuil et alla se poster à la fenêtre. Planté comme ça devant la fenêtre, il ressemblait sûrement à Angel qui faisait semblant de réfléchir d'un air lugubre ! Mais même si c'était le cas, il s'en foutait. Giles avait raison… Giles avait raison, bon sang ! En même temps, c'était Giles… Willow et lui s'étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes. Ils s'étaient crées un monde à eux dont tout le monde était exclu. En dehors de quelques employés qu'ils croisaient au bureau et des prêtresses, ils ne fréquentaient personne. Alex connaissait les raisons de Willow : elle voulait se créer un monde où elle contrôlait tout, connaissait tout le monde et elle ne connaissait personne mieux que lui. Mais Willow ne connaissait pas les raisons d'Alex. Il l'aimait et il savait que s'ils retournaient à Sunnydale, c'en serait fini de leur histoire. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas… pas comme il aimerait qu'elle l'aime… Il était la transition. Non, même pas. Il était le substitut. De Tara. Elle était morte mais pourtant, Alex la sentait dans tous les gestes de Willow. Elle la portait encore en elle. Peut-être même ne la quitterait-elle jamais… N'importe qui n'aurait pas supporté la situation mais pas Alex… Il l'avait et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Sauf qu'il en avait marre de se voiler la face. C'était mauvais pour eux. Lui il s'en foutait, après tout du moment qu'il était avec Willow, la situation aurait pu être bien pire ; mais Willow devait faire face au monde réel et le meilleur moyen d'y arriver était de retourner à Sunnydale. Même si cela signifiait qu'il devrait la perdre…

* * *

Willow était inquiète. En pleine journée, Alex avait quitté le bureau et était rentré sans même la prévenir. Il devait y avoir un problème et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle était très inquiète et même plus que ça. Elle arriva à la petite maison de Giles au pas de course et entra rapidement. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et alla retrouver Alex dans la chambre. Elle le trouva en train de faire ses bagages :

W : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Alex se tourna vers elle.

Al : Will…

W : Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Al : Mes valises.

W : Ca, je le vois bien ! Mais pour quoi faire !

Al : Je rentre, Willow.

Les yeux de Willow se remplirent de larmes.

W : Pourquoi ?

Al : Parce qu'il est temps de rentrer.

W : C'est à cause de moi ?

Al : Quoi ?

W : T'es pas bien avec moi ?

Elle se mit à pleurer et Alex se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Al : Arrête, je suis bien avec toi mais il faut pas rester ici !

W : Je veux pas que tu partes ! Je veux qu'on soit ensemble !

Al : Rentre avec moi.

W : Non !

Al : Willow, tu veux qu'on soit ensemble mais on sera ensemble là-bas !

W : Mais je veux qu'on soit ici, tous les deux, rien que toi et moi !

Al : Ca c'est plus possible.

W : Mais pourquoi !

Al : Parce qu'on fuit la réalité, on s'isole, on vit dans notre bulle !

W : Et alors !

Al : Et alors tu sais très bien que c'est pas ça la vraie vie.

W : Je m'en fiche.

Al : C'est pour ça que je dois être lucide. C'est facile de fuir la réalité et c'est génial mais il y a un moment où il faut redescendre sur Terre.

W : Alors tu me quittes ?

Al : J'en ai pas envie. Mais si tu viens avec moi, j'aurais pas à le faire.

Willow lui tourna brusquement le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre.

W : Non.

Alex hocha la tête, attrapa sa valise et, après avoir regardé longuement Willow qui lui tournait toujours le dos, quitta la pièce. Willow se retourna alors comme pour vérifier qu'il était vraiment parti. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser à terre tout en fixant la porte restée ouverte :

W (en murmurant) : Je t'aime.

Elle ferma les yeux et éclata en sanglots.


	5. Chapitre 5

A Sunnydale, Buffy et Giles étaient en pleine argumentation. Dawn y assistait sans rien dire, l'air découragé.

G : Es-tu certaine que ça soit la meilleure chose à faire ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que cet homme détient, si tant est qu'il détienne quelque chose !

B : Peu importe. Ma décision est prise. J'y vais.

G : Avec les filles ? La plupart d'entre elles ne se sont encore jamais retrouvées sur le terrain et encore moins dans une situation de vie ou de mort.

B : Dans ce cas, il est temps que nous les mettions à l'épreuve. Nous n'aurons qu'à emmener celles qui sont avec nous depuis le plus longtemps. Les autres pourront rester à la maison.

G : Ne vois-tu pas que c'est justement ce qu'il attend ! Il en profitera pour massacrer les filles que nous aurons laissées sans défense !

B : J'y ai pensé. Spike va rester avec elles.

G : Es-tu inconsciente ! Tu vas te séparer d'un de tes meilleurs combattants !

B : Faith sera avec moi et les filles !

G : Mais nous ne savons rien de cet homme ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous lancer dans la bataille sans même nous y être préparés ! Nous avons besoin de temps.

B : Nous n'avons pas le temps. Et vous ne vous lancerez dans rien du tout : je veux que vous restiez ici avec les autres. Avec les filles qui ont encore besoin d'un professeur.

Elle avait ajouté cette dernière phrase avec un ton dur et Giles en fut extrêmement blessé. Mais une voix familière s'éleva dans les airs :

Al : Whoua, il fallait pas déployer tant de tensions pour mon grand retour !

Alex se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et lorsqu'elle le vit, les yeux de Dawn s'illuminèrent :

D : Alex !

Elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras :

Al : Dawn ! La mort par asphyxie n'est pas une des mes priorités immédiates !

Buffy s'approcha de lui :

B : Alex, tu nous as manqué.

Elle l'enlaça mais son visage tendu indiqua à Alex que quelque chose d'important se préparait.

Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

B : Nous sommes sur le point d'affronter un nouveau méchant. Ca t'intéresse ?

Al : Je te suis.

Buffy, Alex et Dawn se dirigèrent vers le salon mais Giles rappela Alex qui se retourna :

Al : Oui ?

G : Où est Willow ?

A ces mots, les yeux d'Alex reflétèrent une immense douleur qui n'échappa pas à Giles :

Al : Elle a refusé de rentrer.

Il alla au salon où Buffy avait déjà commencé à expliquer aux filles ce qui allait se passer. Alex s'assit à côté de Dawn qui lui sourit et écouta Buffy. Mais son esprit vagabonda bien vite vers Willow. Elle lui manquait déjà. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

* * *

Willow était dans le bureau qui lui avait été attribué. Elle regardait par la fenêtre l'air absent. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait cessé d'observer les quelques tueuses potentielles prêtes à partir pour Sunnydale plusieurs mètres en dessous d'elle. Sunnydale… Là où IL était. Il devait être arrivé depuis 12 bonnes heures maintenant. Elle lui en voulait tellement. Il l'avait laissée alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui. « On vit dans notre bulle », avait-il dit. Et alors ? C'était une belle bulle loin du monde cruel et plein de dangers. Willow l'aimait cette bulle, leur bulle. Ils avaient été heureux ensemble, ça avait été parfait alors pourquoi retourner à Sunnydale ? La ville qui les avait tant blessés alors que tout était magnifique ici. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle fut sortie de sa profonde réflexion par un des employés du Conseil :

Employé : Mlle. Rosenberg ?

Willow répondit sans même se retourner :

W : Oui ?

Employé : Mr. Giles au téléphone. Ligne 3.

Elle fit signe à l'employé qu'il pouvait partir, décrocha le téléphone et répondit d'une voix lasse :

W : Giles ?

G : Willow ! J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir te joindre !

W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

G : Willow… C'est Alex...


	6. Chapitre 6

Willow était dans le taxi qui la conduisait à l'hôpital de Sunnydale. Elle avait atterri à peine une heure plus tôt. Elle était terrifiée. Elle ne savait pas comment allait Alex. Ni même s'il était encore en vie. Peut-être avait-il succombé à ses blessures pendant qu'elle était au-dessus de l'Atlantique. Elle se maudissait d'avoir raccroché le téléphone si précipitamment. Elle n'avait même pas laissé le temps à Giles de lui dire ce qui s'était passé ni dans quel état était Alex. Dès qu'elle avait entendu les mots « Il est à l'hôpital, il a été gravement blessé lors d'un combat », elle avait raccroché et s'était précipité à l'aéroport avec rien d'autre que son sac à main et son passeport pour attraper le premier vol pour Los Angeles. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais c'était suffisant pour que Giles la prévienne immédiatement, c'était assez sérieux pour qu'il lui dise « C'est Alex » avec une voix grave et après une hésitation. Quel idiot ! Se jeter dans un combat à peine rentré alors qu'il venait de passer les six derniers mois à gambader dans la nature anglaise ! Et elle, pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé partir ? Elle aurait dû l'assommer et l'attacher quelque part avec des menottes ! Ou peut-être tout simplement rentrer avec lui… Willow s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient mais elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, elle avait l'impression que son cœur battait à 1000 à l'heure depuis qu'elle avait quitté Westbury. Le taxi s'immobilisa soudain et le chauffeur lui annonça le prix de la course. Elle paya sans même attendre qu'il lui rende la monnaie et se précipita vers l'hôpital. Elle ne se rendit compte de rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Giles dans un des couloirs :

W : Giles !

Elle alla le voir en courant.

W : Où est-il ! Comment va-t-il !

Giles la prit par les épaules pour la calmer.

G : Willow, calme-toi, tu trembles comme une feuille.

W : Giles, où est-ce qu'il est !

Buffy sortit alors de la chambre qui était à côté d'eux et lorsqu'elle vit Willow, elle la prit dans ses bras. Quand elle la regarda, elle vit qu'elle avait les yeux agrandis par la peur et le teint pâle.

B : Giles, vous lui avez dit qu'il était mort ou quoi !

W : Buffy, comment va-t-il ?

B : Il va bien, Willow. Je viens juste de lui parler.

Willow fit mine d'aller vers la chambre mais Buffy la retint.

B : Willow, attend !

Elle échangea un lourd regard avec Giles sous les yeux de Willow.

W : Quoi !

B : Alex va bien mais il y a un problème…

* * *

Alex était sur son lit d'hôpital en pleine réflexion. Quel meilleur moyen pour Sunnydale de lui souhaiter la bienvenue qu'un œil crevé ? Probablement aucun… Décidément, ça n'était pas sa semaine ! Il aurait mieux fait de rester avec Willow ! Voilà qu'il repensait à elle. Il avait un œil crevé et elle hantait ses pensées. Il était un cas désespéré. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il tenta de se vider l'esprit pendant quelques minutes mais il finit par abandonner et laissa les souvenirs des derniers mois passés avec ELLE l'envahir. Lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur sa joue, il reconnut son toucher mais se dit qu'il rêvait. Mais ça avait l'air trop réel et il ouvrit les yeux (ou plutôt l'œil) brusquement. Il la vit alors, elle lui souriait :

W : Hey. Je croyais que tu dormais.

Al : Willow ?

W : Ca va ?

Al : T'es rentrée ?

W : Je pouvais pas te laisser. J'ai eu si peur.

Elle posa la tête sur son torse et il l'entoura de ses bras. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Alex ne la prenne par les épaules pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Al : Pourquoi t'es venue ?

W : Mais parce que tu es à l'hôpital enfin ! Je savais même pas comment tu allais ! Tu aurais pu être mort ! J'étais terrorisée !

Al : Et tu vas repartir à Westbury ?

W : Bah… maintenant que je suis ici, autant rester, non ?

Al : T'as raison.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

W : Quand tu sortiras, on réoccupera ton appartement.

Al : « On » ?

W : Toi et moi.

Al : Will, tu veux qu'on s'installe ensemble !

W : Je l'aurais pas dit comme ça mais oui !

Al : Tu crois pas que c'est… pas une bonne idée ?

W : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Al : Will… on a jamais vraiment parlé de nous, de notre relation et maintenant, tu voudrais qu'on s'installe ensemble !

W : Je suis bien avec toi, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Al : Et ça donnera quoi quand tu t'apercevras que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

W : …Quoi ?

Al : Willow arrête, toi et moi on sait très bien que ce n'est pas de l'amour que tu ressens pour moi.

W : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Al : Will, je t'ai aidée à t'en sortir et tu t'es raccrochée à moi mais c'est pas de l'amour.

W : Alex, encore une fois, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! T'es dans ma tête peut-être !

Al : Mais t'as oublié Tara ou quoi ! C'est elle que tu aimes !

W : T'es au courant que Tara est morte !

Al : Est-ce qu'on cesse d'aimer les gens quand ils meurent ?

W : Non, bien sûr mais…

Al : Will, regarde la vérité en face, toi et moi c'était juste temporaire mais c'est tout. Tu comprends ?

W : Ouais, je comprends… Ce que je comprends c'est que tu vois que ça devient sérieux entre nous alors tu me sors une espèce de discours comme quoi c'est moi le problème !

Al : Willow, c'est pas du tout ça !

W : Si, c'est ça ! Tu me prends pour une idiote ! Tu dis que c'est moi qui n'oublie pas le passé et que j'aime toujours Tara mais au fond, je suis sûre que c'est toi qui aime encore Anya !

Al : Attend, tu peux me dire ce qu'Anya vient faire là ?

W : C'est vrai Alex, je le sais ! Si tu regrettais, il fallait me le dire plutôt que de me raconter des bêtises !

Elle quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.


	7. Chapitre 7

Buffy était à la recherche de Willow. Elle l'avait vue sortir précipitamment de la chambre d'Alex en claquant la porte. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle trouva son amie à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, assise sur le trottoir, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Buffy alla la rejoindre et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle lui toucha l'épaule et Willow leva brusquement la tête. Elle essuya ses joues encore humides des larmes qui venaient d'y couler.

B : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

W : Il m'aime pas. Il m'a jamais aimée.

B : Qui ça ?

W : Alex.

B : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr qu'Alex t'aime, tu es sa meilleure amie !

W : Buffy… Alex et moi, on a dépassé le stade de l'amitié…

B : Qu'est-ce que tu… Oh… Toi et Alex…

W : Je croyais…

B : Pourquoi « croyais » ?

W : Parce qu'il m'aime pas.

B : Il te l'a dit ?

W : Non, il en a même pas eu le courage. Il m'a sorti une excuse bidon comme quoi je ne l'aimerais pas parce que j'aime encore Tara.

B : Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il croit…

W : Je t'en prie, ça voulait simplement dire qu'il me laissait tomber maintenant que je vais mieux.

B : Willow, Alex est pas comme ça, tu le sais.

W : Peut-être qu'il a changé…

B : Arrête, Alex ne ferait pas ça à n'importe quelle fille alors encore moins à toi !

W : Mais pourquoi il dirait ça alors ?

B : Mais parce qu'il le pense !

W : Mais je comprends pas pourquoi il dit ça alors que j'ai jamais parlé de Tara devant lui ou quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec elle.

B : Willow, on sait tous que ça a été très fort avec Tara et Alex en est très conscient et t'as pas besoin de parler d'elle pour qu'il le sache. Tu le connais, il se sous-estime, il doit penser que tu l'aimeras jamais autant que tu aimais Tara.

W : Mais c'est absurde !

B : Tu l'aimes ?

W : Oui, je suis bien avec lui, il me rend heureuse ! Mais ça, il est trop bête pour le voir !

B : Tu sais, la meilleure solution c'est de retourner dans sa chambre, de lui dire tout ce que tu viens de me dire et je pense que ça devrait s'arranger, hein ?

W : Tu crois ?

B : Mais oui ! Allez, vas-y !

Willow se leva et s'apprêta à retourner voir Alex mais elle s'accroupit et prit Buffy dans ses bras.

W : Tu m'as manqué.

B : Toi aussi.

Willow se leva à nouveau et regagna l'hôpital en courant sous les yeux de Buffy.

* * *

Willow rentra à nouveau dans la chambre d'Alex mais elle trouva son lit vide ce qui l'affola.

W : Alex !

Elle le vit alors émerger de derrière la porte de l'armoire de la chambre à moitié habillé.

W : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Al : Je voulais te rattraper mais apparemment, je vais pas en avoir besoin.

Il commença à tituber et Willow se précipita pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

W : Et tu comptais me rattraper comment ?

Al : C'est pas facile de garder l'équilibre avec un seul œil !

Elle le guida jusqu'au lit et le fit asseoir.

Al : Pourquoi t'es revenue ? T'as changé d'avis sur mon « discours bidon » ?

W : Tu le pensais ? Ce que tu as dit sur Tara ?

Al : Oui.

W : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Al : Mais t'es folle, bien sûr que je t'aime, je suis fou de toi, je t'épouse dans l'heure s'il le faut !

W : Et moi aussi !

Al : Bon, très bien. On va se marier ?

Willow s'esclaffa et lui prit la main.

W : Sérieusement… Je t'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé et je veux qu'on reste ensemble parce qu'on était bien tous les deux.

Al : Mais… Et Tara ?

W : Mais pourquoi tu… (elle soupira) Ce que j'ai vécu avec Tara était très fort, c'est vrai et je l'oublierai jamais mais il faut que je passe à une nouvelle étape et c'est toi ma nouvelle étape. Je t'aime et ça colle tellement entre nous que je veux pas qu'on doute de nous.

Al : C'est vrai. Alors toi et moi c'est officiel ?

W : On dirait bien.

Al : Et tu m'aimes quand même avec un œil en moins ?

W : Je t'aimerais même les deux yeux en moins !

Al : Ouh ! Ca, ce serait un coup dur quand même !

W : Allez, recouche-toi, il faut que tu te reposes.

Elle aida Alex à se remettre dans son lit avant de se coucher à ses côtés et de laisser la sérénité l'envahir pour la première fois depuis des mois.

**FIN**


End file.
